


By Your Side

by louella



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, idk what else to tag this, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louella/pseuds/louella
Summary: Soonyoung just wanted another chance.





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing a one shot for soonhoon or anything soonhoon related lol i'm sorry if there's lapses and wrong grammars or whatsoever. enjoy reading!
> 
> for comments or violent reactions, tweet or dm me @gyusbae!

It was a cold autumn night when Soonyoung went to follow Jihoon on his date. He’s been trying to talk to him ever since he found out, so he mustered up the courage to ask their close friends what Jihoon’s been up to. After their ugly break up, a few of their close friends started to hate Soonyoung for what he did. They think that his reason for breaking up with Jihoon is bullshit. Little did they know, Soonyoung has been struggling with a lot and he just didn’t want his friends to know the truth.

 

Soonyoung wants Jihoon back. And he was willing to do everything to do it. He loved Jihoon so much, how hardworking he is, how he loved Soonyoung in his special ways and most especially how Jihoon used to take care of him. Underneath that tsundere act, he’s good at taking care of the people around him. Jihoon may not be showy with his feelings when they’re with their friends but when it’s just the two of them, he gives his everything to Soonyoung.

 

He went inside the restaurant where Jihoon and his date are currently having their dinner. Jihoon saw him as soon as he approaches their table. “Soonyoung?” He said, wide-eyed, shocked that Soonyoung is there. They haven’t seen each other in ages.

 

“I didn’t mean to disturb your date but I really need to talk to you.” Soonyoung, begged, a little teary-eyed.

 

Jihoon smiled at his date and excused himself from the table. “What the hell are you doing here?” He began, glaring at the boy in front of him. “I swear to god, Soonyoung, if this isn’t important--”

 

“It is. It’s important.” Soonyoung, answered, cutting Jihoon off.

 

“Can’t you see that I am on a date? Can’t this wait?” Jihoon said, getting annoyed at Soonyoung who just ignored his question. “I want you back.” He blurted.

 

“W-what did you say?” Jihoon said. “Are you kidding me right now?” Jihoon started to walk out from their conversation but Soonyoung grabbed his arm before he could go.

 

“Please, Jihoon.” Soonyoung begged. Jihoon removed Soonyoung’s grip from his arm and said, “Goodbye, Soonyoung. And don’t ever come near me again.”

 

It wasn’t just Soonyoung’s hand that fell from Jihoon’s arms, but also his tears.

 

\--

 

Jihoon was playing a game on his phone while he received a call from Mingyu.

 

“Hey.” He answered.

 

“Hey, hyung.” Mingyu said. Jihoon heard sniffles from the other line.

 

“Is something wrong? What happened?” Jihoon asked, there was something in Mingyu’s tone. There was something wrong.

 

“It’s Soonyoung hyung. He-he’s gone.” Mingyu stuttered, trying to get the words out. “He’s been sick all this time and--” Mingyu cried. Jihoon didn’t hear anything anymore after he heard Soonyoung’s name and the word ‘gone’ coming from the other line.

 

Jihoon found out from their close friends that Soonyoung’s been sick for awhile now. He also realized that when Soonyoung came to see him at the restaurant, he was already sick by then. That maybe he wanted to get back with him because Soonyoung wanted to spend his last days with him.

 

\--

 

Jihoon went to Soonyoung’s house, only to find Soonyoung’s parents at the living room. Soonyoung’s mother is crying as she holds onto Soonyoung’s photo while her husband pats her back. And then Soonyoung’s mother looked up and saw him standing at the door frame.

 

“Oh, Jihoon.” She cried, standing up from the sofa and walked up to him and gave him a hug. He hugged her back and said, “I’m so sorry, Mrs. Kwon.”

 

They talked. Soonyoung’s mother told him about how he got sick. It’s from all the late night practices and fatigue. His immune system just gave up on him. Soonyoung wanted to be a famous dancer and he really worked hard to reach that dream. He worked hard to the point that sometimes he forgets to eat and rest. Jihoon was a witness to that. It was one of the things that they fought about when they were together, Soonyoung forgetting to take care of himself. Maybe that’s why he needed Jihoon by his side.

 

Mrs. Kwon went to Soonyoung’s room and told Jihoon to wait for her. She went out of the room, sat beside him and handed him a paper. "He wanted me to give this to you." He held out his hand and stared at the paper she gave to him. A letter. “I’ll leave you to it.” She said, leaving Jihoon by himself.

 

He opened it and tears start clouding his vision.

 

_"Hi, my love. If you're reading this, that only means one thing... I'm sorry. I know it's been a while since we last talked. I wanted to talk to you so many times, I've tried but failed. And that one time I got the chance to, you were with someone. I didn't mean to interrupt your date, I just needed to say what I needed to say. But I still couldn't. I didn't want to ruin your date. You looked happy. And that was enough for me to keep me going._

_I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I wanted to. I really did. I asked you to give me a chance again and I only realized that it was unfair when I saw you walked out from that restaurant with your date, smiling and laughing. Knowing that you're happy, even if_ i'm _not the reason for it anymore, made me happy, too. And you know that that was the most important thing to me. Your happiness. And I hope you still are._

_I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye. I didn't want to see you sad because I was leaving. I didn't want to ruin your happiness because of me. You don't deserve that. After everything we've been through, you deserve so much more. You deserve someone who could give you love more than I did. Though I did give my all. And will continue to do so even if_ i'm _not by your side anymore._

_I will always, always love you, Jihoon. Even when I can't."_

_Love,_

_Soonyoung_

**Author's Note:**

> if you read til the end you're the real OG!! thank you thank you thank you and i'm sorry


End file.
